


Some Disassembly Required

by overworkedunderwhelmed



Series: A Path in the Stars [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: By A Lot, Family Fluff, Fitz as a toddler, Gen, pre-SHIELD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overworkedunderwhelmed/pseuds/overworkedunderwhelmed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I recommend reading my other work A Path Written in the Stars first, but it is not strictly necessary.  This originally stemmed from an anonymous Tumblr prompt based on Fitz's early family life as explained within the story.  I'm not including the exact text for spoiler reasons.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Some Disassembly Required

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend reading my other work A Path Written in the Stars first, but it is not strictly necessary. This originally stemmed from an anonymous Tumblr prompt based on Fitz's early family life as explained within the story. I'm not including the exact text for spoiler reasons.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you have children, silence isn't always golden...most especially when that child is a precocious mechanical genius like Leo Fitz.

Leonard lie awake in bed feeling the minutes tick past.

It was challenging enough just being the parent of a two year old. But to add in the complication of a precocious mechanical mind. It was a funny thing really. Spending the better part of two year expecting the silence to find it all the sudden transformed into something more sinister.

Sound indicated that he was nearby and probably even getting into something safe and noisy that some lovely fellow faculty member had gifted to him with glee. He grinned in anticipation. Just wait until it was their turns. In true Christmas gift karma, each of their little darlings would end up with drum sets.

For now, Leo was quiet. But he had spent the last few nights escaping his room. He wasn’t eating much of his dinner and absolutely none of his fruits and vegetables. Leo had thrown a full blown tantrum when he had play the father role to the hilt, putting his foot down and decreeing that his son would have no cookies until he ate some fruits and veggies.

Leo, of course, pouted and stomped and went to bed only having had a few bites of chicken and the better part of a roll.

Leonard sighed. Leo was usually just putting away food, so he was sure to be hungry and consequently sure to be trouble.

But, if he went over to Leo’s room to check, his son would inevitably wake up and be ready to play.

And since Mary had spent the whole day running after Leo, she had more than earned the full night’s sleep, as she’d be doomed to repeat it all again tomorrow.

So he was stuck here, listening and waiting.

* * *

 

Leonard really hadn’t meant to fall asleep. It had barely even been an hour when his bladder had woken him up for the toilet, Leo’s door was open, with the door lock disengaged.

He had somehow managed to turn the door lock itself and the childproof lock they had installed on top of it, using only his hands and the smattering of toys littering the floor of his room.

When he heard a clatter from downstairs and went running, call of nature almost entirely forgotten.

And there Leo sat: cherubic cheeks and unruly, dark blond curls, and mouth smeared with chocolate and crumbs from the tin of cookies he had pried open with a butter knife.

Physics concepts and a two and half year old were a devilish combination. And somehow, he was supposed to be stern and fair...and not collapse into a fit of laughter at the clear look of giggling mischief in his eyes.

He sighed, desperately clinging to stoicism. Any sign of even a smirk would only encourage these night time shenanigans. “Come along then, imp. Time to wash up and go back to bed.”

Leo pouted, as he was picked up., pressing tiny sticky hands to his nice, clean night shirt. “No, Daddy. No sleep.”

He met his son’s eyes. “Yes. It is time to sleep.”

“No.” Leo’s pout grew comically pronounced.

Leonard had to bite his lip to keep from smiling. “Are you still hungry?”

“Yes.”

“You want some milk.”

He nodded, “and cookie.”

He set Leo down onto the chair at the table and prepared a sippy cup and a cup for himself as well. If he was already up, he’d at least have a bit of a cookie as well.

It was far better to keep him calm before he fell asleep anyways. If Mary woke up, she’d be irked that Leo was awake and into mischief (and that she hadn’t gotten any cookies either.)

But he’d need the energy anyways to devise some sort of new countermeasure to keep his clever little boy from repeating this near nightly escape act.

 

 


End file.
